


Safe To Land

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna can't help but wonder at the lives of humans.  A songfic based on Jars of Clay's <i>Safe To Land</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe To Land

She had watched as her Father's creations grew into what they are today, wondering at their ability to fall and pick themselves back up again and again. She often found herself marveling at the little things they did; reading a book inside on a rainy day, swinging in the park as autumn leaves fall, children playing games with each other, hugs given by parents.

Out of everything she's seen, Anna thinks that it's the physical contact of family that intrigues her the most. When she is performing her heavenly duties, she finds her mind drifting to the mother she saw embracing her children just because she could and because she loved them.

Anna falls, giving up everything she's ever known, to feel the simplest of things.

"Hey there, Anna Banana! Daddy's home, why don't you come here and give me a hug?"

"Daddy!"

And she is engulfed in warm, strong arms, lifted up high into the air. Anna is fearless when she is in her father's arms, she has complete faith that he'll always be there to protect her from the world.


End file.
